Dagon (Annunaki) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Enlil (Sumerian name), Ellil (Canaanites or Babylonian name); suspected to have impersonated Yahweh as El ---- "Sea God", Fish-God, the Father of Fishes, "Hellspawn" | Identity = | Affiliation = Gods of Mesopotamia (former leader); possibly (leader while impersonating Yahweh as El) ---- Unnamed race of fish-men (servants); possibly Old Ones | Relatives = Anu (father); Ki (mother); Ba'al, Ningal, Ea, Martu, Tammuz (brothers); Inanna, Ereshkigal (sisters); Ninlil (wife); Ullikummis (nephew or son); Nergal, Marduk (nephews); Shamash (great-nephew); Anshar (grandfather); Kishar (grandmother); Lahmu (great-grandfather); Lahamu (great-grandmother); numerous others; ---- Unnamed race of fish-men; Dagoth (possible offspring or descendant); Khosatral Khel (offspring) ---- Derketa (husband) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dilmun; formerly Irkalla ---- Active in an isle in South Pacific | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (Kushite Death God) | Hair = White | Hair2 = (Kushite Death God); Bald (Annunaki) | UnusualFeatures = Multiple forms: Light-skinned massive human-like (Annunaki); ---- Athletic dark-skinned human-like with fangs and a skull as a hat (Kushite Death God); ---- Giant squid form; Polyphemus-like with scaly arms and hideous head (possible Old One; ) Sea-serpent/dragon-like forms with fins, eyeless head, tentacles | Citizenship = Dilmun | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = God of thunder, wind, air and sky; former ruler of the Annunaki, supreme organizer of the universe Fish-God ---- Kushite death god | Education = | Origin = Possible Old One or degenerated god ---- Fallen angel; ---- Annunaki | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Bible Tales for Young Folk #2 | First2 = (Mention of Philistine god Mentioned) (Statue of the Philistine god) (Mention of the Kushite god) (Illusion of the Kushite god) (Vision of the possible Old One) | Overview = Dagon is one or many beings of multiple origin: Fallen angel, god (degenerated, Hyborian death god, Annunaki, demon, gigantic aquatic creature, Old One...). | HistoryText = Origins and early years Dagon has multiple origins, or rather many beings have used his names and posed as each others: * Dagon was the name of a gigantic aquatic creature, suspected to be one of the Old Ones or a degenerated god. ** Alternatively, it has been theorized that Ea (also presented as the Annunaki Dagon's younger brother) became the monstrous aquatic Dagon. * Dagon was an angel living in Heaven who, according to unconfirmed sources, became a fallen angel, cast out of Heaven, possibly for participating in Lucifer's rebellion. * Dagon, also known as Enlil in Sumer and Ellil in Babylon, was the first born son of Anu and Ki, and the Annunaki god of wind and air. * Dagon was an Hyborian death god worshiped at least in Kush in 16,000 BC. An connections between between these Dagons remain speculative. Possible Old One Dagon was a loathsome horror upon Earth even before the coming of Men, the Fall of Lemuria and Atlantis. Annunaki Early years It is speculated that Enlil usurped the name and followers of the monster Dagon who predated him. Dagon was exiled from Dilmun to the underworld of Irkalla for raping the goddess Ninlil. He was eventually allowed to return to Dilmun. He was later granted by Anu the Tablets of Destiny, empowering him as supreme organizer of the universe, while Anu served as the Annunaki's figurehead. Ninlil became his wife at some point. At another point, Dagon planned to annihilate humanity with a great flood, but Ea persuaded him to only punish them. Annunaki Civil War When Tiamat and her son Kingu attacked the Annunaki, Tiamat's minions stole the Tablets of Destiny from Dagon, and Kingu used them as a breastplate granting him great power. They then launched the Annunaki civil war, Kingu leading Tiamat's monster-progeny armies (horned serpents, snake-dragons, demonic lions, lion-men scorpion-men and bull-men) and besieging Dilmun. Ba'al (with the help of his brother Ea) usurped Dagon's rule, who had succeeded to Anu and whom they perceived as ineffective. Dagon sired the giant god Ullikummis, made entirely of impenetrable diorite stone, who grew rapidly and chased Ba'al, though he was later defeated by Ba'al and Ea. As Anu and Dagon proved incapable of ending the war, Ea's son Marduk offered to lead Anu's forces against the armies of Tiamat, and in return would become supreme ruler of the Annunaki. He slew Tiamat, defeated Kingu, retrieved the Tablets of Power and slaughtered Tiamat's remaining followers. He then was crowned ruler of the Annunaki. Post-civil war It is suspected that in recent years, Dagon impersonated Yahweh as El, and the leader of violent faction of Angels, such as the Asura. Hyborian Age Possible Old One During the Hyborian Age, Dagon was seen by some as a benelovent god, the father of fishes, despite his true nature, and his jealousy-driven goal of returning all life to the sea. The monster Dagon was likely the parent of the god Khosatral Khel, worshiped by the Dagonites or Dagonians. He was possibly either the precursor, ancestor or progenitor of the demon Dagoth. He was served by a race of fish-men whom he was the progenitor. He also had disciples who "became one with the sea", turning into fish-men (or "men of the sea), in the name of Dagon. Those disciples were mentioned in tales, presented as Mermaids and Sirens. They raided villages to capture new members, who were controlled and transformed by Dagon. :In a vision of a possible future, Conan was confronted to such a group, and was turned by Dagon into one of his mindless slaves. Kushite Death God Dagon was a Death God in south of Hyboria, in the Black Lands of the Kushites. His statue was one of the many in the Temple of a Thousand Gods of Messantia, in Argos. His worshipers seemingly included one of the Black Corsairs. He was Derketa's husband (Derkata was originally Derkato, a male Shemite god whose story was garbled, and eventually became the goddess Derketa to mate with Dagon). When Conan and Bêlit came to the Temple of a Thousand Gods to acquire the Iron-Bound Book of Skelos, the priest used his hypnosis powers to have both of them to appear to the other respectively as Dagon and Derketa, for them to fight each other. Conan, triumphing over "Derketa", was able to figure things before he would slay Bêlit. Antiquity The ancient Philistines had a legend about Dagon, the Fish-God, and the Philistines worshiped Dagon. The Israelites, now including many idols-worshipers, went to battle with the Philistine, bringing the Ark of the Covenant to ensure their victory. Allegedly due to God being angry to the Israelites who worshiped idols, the Philistines won the battle and took the Ark. They brought it to their city of Ashdod and placed the Ark in the temple of Dagon. The two next nights, the statue of Dagon fell or broke, and the Philistines returned the Ark to the Israelites, as the prophet Samuel had said they would. Modern days The race of fish-men he had sired lived on a putrid isle in South Pacific, worshiped Dagon and sacrificed humans to him at his altar, a Cyclopean monolith. During World War I, a tanker was attacked by a German sea raider. Two variations of this story exist: * The tanker was sank, but two seamen and a passenger survived in a lifeboat. The seamen were later captured by the fish-men, while the passenger arrived safely into their island where he inspected the altar to Dagon. The fish-men then gathered around the altar, to sacrifice both fish and the two seamen to him. Dagon then emerged to consume those, causing the survivor to go mad and flee. * The tanker was captured, but the passenger managed to escape. He arrived on a lifeboat on the island, and inspected the altar, until he saw Dagon and went mad. He later found himself in San Francisco, where he remained insane, until the fish-men found him again. | Personality = Dagon was a jealous god, who wished to have all life return to the sea. | Powers = Dagon ranked second in power and influence, after his father Anu but before his younger brother Ea. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = As a Death-God, Dagon was equipped with the scythe-sword, that cuts down souls like wheat. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Links = * [http://www.angelfire.com/planet/mythguide/dagon_enlil.html Dagon at the Guide to the Mythological Universe] * Dagon at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe web-site * Enlil and Dagon at Wikipedia }} Category:Bald Category:Sea Deities Category:Sky Deities Category:Wind Deities Category:Air Deities Category:Thunder Deities Category:Death Deities Category:Squid Form Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Gaea Family Category:Anu Family Category:Dagon Family